The embodiments herein relate generally to cameras mounted on vehicles such as cars, trucks, buses, and the like. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to a lens cleaning system for use with a vehicle's rear-view or backup camera.
Vehicles such as cars often comprise one or more cameras mounted on the vehicle to provide the driver with a view of the surrounding area. This is particularly helpful when positioned at the vehicle's rear. A rear-view camera or backup camera helps the driver to locate the exact location of objects such as curbs, other cars, bystanders or other objects when backing up and/or parking. This greatly enhances safety by helping the driver to become aware of the vehicle's surroundings and avoid accidents.
During inclement weather such as rain or snow storms, water droplets, dirt, mud, snow or ice may accumulate on the lens of the vehicle's backup camera. This negatively affects the performance of the camera and distorts the generated image. In certain environments, ice can accumulate and completely block the lens, thereby rendering the backup camera useless. This deprives the driver from the benefit of the rear camera view when it is most needed.
To address this problem, Nissan has implemented a rear camera cleaning system that clears water droplets or dirt by use of a water and air blower system. However, this cleaning system is limited and not suitable for use in all environments because it does not effectively remove snow and ice from the rear camera's lens.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a lens cleaning system for use with a backup camera that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which effectively removes water droplets, dirt, mud, snow or ice from the backup camera's lens.